The Warrior of Chaos! Charlie and Senshi's Greatest Challenge!
The New World, Onboard the Crimson Express The Technicolour Pirates have finnaly made their way to Mugai No Island, their first stop on their way towards Shanks' territory from their training island. They make port in a very ordinary looking town on the western side of the island. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright guys we'll stay here for the night but it's straight off to Shanks' territory. '''Takeshi: '*Inspecting an empty sake bottle* Hey Charlie we're out of sake, and Cooker doesn't have any ingredients left to make any. *''He then darts his eyes back and fourth towards a bar* '' Charlie: '''*''Turning round he spots the bar and sighs* ''Alright we'll go to the bar and buy some sake. *''Smiles* ''Hell we may aswell go and have a proper drink in there, we'll all sit down and relax a bit. Well if anyone else is coming anyway. '''Cooker: '''Well I wouldn't fit in that bar so I can't go, but here is a list of the ingredients I need to make more sake could you guys please buy these for me while you are out? '''Charlie: '''Sure why not, anyone else not coming? ''Hiro raises his hand. '' '''Hiro: '''I won't go to the bar but I'm gonna go out and buy some medical supplies... ''He then dissappears in a puff of smoke, left by a discreetly placed smoke bomb. '' '''Charlie: *Sighs* ''Does he have to do that? Anyone else? '''Colm: '''Me and Renny aren't going, we're having a music rehearsal in my room involving my pipe organ. '''Charlie: '''Alright, we'll have to listen to you both when we come back. Is that all the people who aren't coming? '''Jin: '''I ain't going too, I think I'm gonna do some maintenance on Crimson. '''Charlie: '''Ok then, well I guess everyone else is coming yes? ''Everyone who is coming to the bar nods. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright then lets head to the bar! ''Charlie, Takeshi, Bella, Palmer and Hikari all head to the bar. They walk in side and go directly to the bar, they order they're drinks and then take them to a table in the far corner of the bar. '' Onboard the Shifting Tide ''The Devil Spawns were headed to their new destination, an Island known as Mugai No Island. Silver: Sounds too good to be true. Burakku: I know. It's going to be anything BUT harmless. Senshi comes up on deck with Laura and Rei. Senshi: I'm going to take Rei down to the bar. Vearth: Why? Senshi then points to a ship on the approaching docks. All the crew members from Burakku to Kappatsuna recognize it. Suna: Ah. Victoria: Going to go say Hi? Senshi: Yep. I'll be back later. and don't worry. I'm bringing Rei. I don't think they've met yet. Senshi then leaves the ship and heads towards the bar as the rest of the crew goes to gather supplies. Silver however decided to follow Senshi. Silver: Senshi! Wait! Senshi and Silver both head into the bar. The Endless Bottle, Bar In the corner of the bar, the Technicolours are settling down to their drinks. '' '''Takeshi: '*''Finishing his 10th bottle of Sake* Ah! This Sake ain't half bad! *''He then picks up his 11th bottle and begins to chug it* '' '''Bella: *Inspecting her cup* I suppose it's alright, you sure you don't want any Hikari? '''Hikari: '''No I'm fine with my water Onee-sama...... *''She looks at one of the many bottles on the table* ''Acctually maybe I will have a cup. '''Palmer: '''Hey haven't we gotta take some of this back to the ship? '''Charlie: '''Hmmmmmmm?..... Oh damn it you're right! *''Looks to Takeshi and grabs the half empty bottle number 14* '' '''Takeshi: '''Hey I was drinking that! '''Charlie: '''Exactly! Don't chug it all we need some of it for the ship! '''Takeshi: '*Puppy eyes* Please give me back my sake. '''Charlie: '''Oh god thats creepy! Here you go just stop doing that! '''Takeshi: ''*Taking the bottle and chugging it down* Thank you. ''Suddenly, A familiar voice start to speak in his head. Senshi's Thoughs: You sure it's him? Then one unfamiliar voice. A deep demonic voice. Rei's Thoughts: 'I believe so. If it trully is Psychic Charlie, then He's probably listening in right now. ''From the corner Charlie then looked in Senshi's direction. He scannned her up and down, it had been two years since the two had last met and even though he had heard the voice of Senshi from within her mind he was still unsure if it was the girl he had met all those years ago on Minos Island. She had grown taller, her hair had changed, her skin had grown darker and then there was the large green dog with the appearance of a demon standing beside her. Charlie then delved deeper into her mind, he found exactly what he was looking for. A name. He then closed his eyes and smiled as he then projected his voice over to Senshi and Rei's minds. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''Senshi it's good to see you again, how have you been? And that deep voice from earlier I'm guessing that was the dog... No Rei, Rei is his name and I do not plan on calling him by anything else. Come on over, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again. ''Charlie then felt another presense in his mind. '''Silver's Thoughts: So it is you. Good to see you again Charlie. Charlie's Thoughts: 'Silver? You're here too? Why aren't you with the Skylines? ''Senshi sat down next to Charlie and Silver sat right next to her. The dog came over and looked happily at Charlie. '''Rei: I don't need my powers to speak with you. How interesting. I am Reikokuna, Senshi's hellhound. You can call me Rei. Charlie: '''Yes this is quite interesting, I have never talked with a dog Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you. And Senshi you look like you're doing well, you too Silver. Tell me how have things been? '''Senshi: I joined Silver's division. Silver: I'm now on her ship. Rei: Not to mention their going out on their own more often. Charlie: '''I see, I was wondering why you were here Silver. The Skylines are doing that well that they have divisions now hehe, good for them. And you two are dating? Haha! There aren't enough young lovers on this sea filled with nightmares and dreams, good for you both I give you both my blessings. Even if my blessings aren't much to go on hehe. ''The other Technicolours were all confused by what was going on, all they had known is that two familiar faces and a dog they had never seen had just sat down in front of them and were just starting at Charlie. Hikari was the most confused for she did not even know who Senshi and Silver were let alone Rei. '' '''Takeshi: '''Er?...... Charlie, are those two who I think they are? And whose the dog and.... Why're are you all just staring at each other?! '''Charlie: *Turning to Takeshi* ''Hmmmmmm? Oh sorry guys I forgot you were all here. And yes it's who you're thinking, it's Senshi and Silver it's good to see them isn't it? And the dog is Rei, he's a hell hound. Anyways I'll just connect you all in so that none of you are left in the dark. ''Charlie then used his telepathic abilities to link the other Technicolour's minds to the conversation so that they could converse through thoughts as well. '' '''Takeshi: '''Senshi and Silver, it's been a long time. I hope you've been doing well and getting stronger hehe. '''Bella:' I always thought you two made a cute couple, good for you that you're being more open about it. Palmer: 'Hehe They're right it's good to see the two of you again, and it's a pleasure to meet you're new companion. '''Hikari: '''It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. ''The three smiled, including Rei. Then Rei started sniffing the air. '''Rei: '''Something smells....off '''Charlie: '''Off? You mean something's wrong? '''Rei: Someone is watching us. Smells like Senshi. Senshi: Like me? Rei: No. like a senshi. A warrior. Charlie: 'Hmmmmmm well lets hope this "warrior" is one of those with honour and not bloodlust. Where abouts is the smell coming from, can you tell? ''Rei sniffed the air hard, then pointed with his nose and paw to a guy on the opposite end of the bar. '''Rei: Him. The guy was probably about 50 years old, yet he was very muscular. He was wearing a pair of dark blue shaggy pants and combat boots. He had dark grey hair and a thin slash for a mouth. Rei: 'He is the one. '''Charlie: '''Him?.... Lets see if I can't find something about him. ''Charlie used his telepathy in an attmept to read this man's mind and find out who he was. His eyes then suddenly flaired in surprise! '' '''Charlie: '''N-Nothing, I can't sense a single thing from that man's mind. It's like something's blocking me. No wait... I'm in!... Wait what is this? ''Although Charlie had gotten into the man's mind he saw nothing of value. He couldn't find a name like he did earlier with Senshi, he only found images of chaos, violence and death. He may of not known who the man was but he knew for sure that he was dangerous. '' '''Charlie: '''I think we need to get out of this bar, I don't know who that man is but I know for a fact that he's dangerous. ''Senshi nodded and the two crews prepared to leave. Once they left they went to a seperate bar. '''Silver: That warrior must have scared you. Rei: Yeah. Senshi always said you were brave. That's when they noticed something. Senshi wasn't there. At this same point they also noticed that Charlie had left them and was running out of the bar. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hey Charlie! Where are you going?! '''Charlie: '''I'm going after Senshi! Don't any of you follow me! I think this is captain's business! ''None of them listenned. Everyone immediantly jumped up and left the bar. They run back to the other bar and frantically look around. They continue to talk telepathically. Charlie: You see her? Rei: No. Silver, you can sense her more than any of us. Do you sense her? Silver: No. A voice from behind the bar calls out to them. Barmaid: '''Excuse me. Are you the pirate known as Psychic Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Yes I am. '''Barmaid: I have a note addressed to you from a Mr Abaddon. *''She presents the note* '' Charlie: 'Mr Abaddon? Thank you. ''Charlie takes the note and unfolds it he reads it, it doesn't take him very long for it only reads four words. "Take a look outside." '' '''Charlie: '''Outside?! ''He runs outside and the others all follow. They see a man standing at the back of a ship with his back turned towards them. Its the man from earlier, the muscled man with nothing but thoughts of chaos and violence. On his shoulder they see the back of a familiar head. '' '''Silver: '''Senshi! ''The man then turns around. He has a wide and wicked smile on his face. '' '''Charlie: '''Mr Abaddon I presume... '''Abaddon: '''Yes that would be me. ''Abbadon licks his lips like some sort of wild beast and his smile widens ever more. '' '''Abaddon: '''I've been looking forward to meeting you Psychic Charlie, I wasn't planning on meeting you yet but when I found out that the infamous Roronoa Senshi was coming to this island, well..... *''His smile is as wide as it can be and his eyes take on an blood lusting feel* ''Well I just couldn't pass this up! Sehahahahaha! ''His smile fades and only his blood lust eyes remain. '' '''Abaddon: '''If you wish to see this girl again, I suggest you come and find me at my floating fortress about 5 miles to the south from here. If you don't decided to come... *''He slides Senshi off of his shoulder and holds her by the throat* ''Then I will be taking this girls head and she will die all alone. *''His wicked smile returns* '' '''Charlie: '''YOU BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK! ''Charlie's eyes glow purple, his feet leave the floor and he rockets forward, he means to charge Abbadon head on right here and now. However he is stopped, someone has grabbed him by the arm to stop him. '' '''Silver: '''No Charlie, do as he says. If you charge in now you might hurt Senshi. Not to mention the people on this island. ''Charlie looks back and looks at Silver, Silver's body is shaking and his head is tilted down. Without a second thought, Charlie understands what Silver is feeling right now.His usually calm features were tense with worry. Charlie knows that he wants to cry but that he can't so that he doesn't worry the others.. Charlie's eyes return to normal, he turns his head to Abbadon's ship as it sails away and floats back down to the ground. Silver lets go of his arm. '' '''Abaddon: '*''Slinging Senshi onto his shoulder again* ''I expect to see you in the next 24 hours.... If not *''He pulls his finger across his throat* '' '''Charlie: ''*Clenching his fists* Silver... Everyone.... I swear to you... I'll get her back! Mark my words I will save her! Abaddon's Fortress, A Few Hours Later ''Senshi slowly stirred, her head fuzzy from being knocked out. She cleared her head and started looking around. She was in some sort of arena, a colloseum perhaps. She looked at herself to see that she was chained to a cross. Senshi's Thoughts: Lovely. These are seastone restraints too. Now how can I.... What the hell am I wearing? Senshi's sarashi and tribal skirt had been replaced with a long green gown. She looked at it to see that it was a thin garmet that human sacrifices usually wore before they were sacrificed. Senshi's Thoughts: That can't be good. A gate infront of Senshi then began to open, and Abaddon entered the arena. He was still wearing the dusty cloak from earlier. He began to walk towards her. '' '''Abaddon: '''I hope my guest is sitting nice and comfortably... ''He grins and stands infront of Senshi, he then outstreches his hand and holds Senshi's chin. Abaddon: My my you do look pretty in that dress. CHOMP Senshi bit down hard on his hand. When she released, she spat in his eye. Senshi: 'When Silver tells my friends what happenned, you are going to be a pile of dust. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. '''Abaddon: '''Sehahaha! You are a barrel of fun aren't you? Sehahaha. ''He strikes Senshi across the face with a moderate amount of force, he then slams his fist against the cross making a large, resonant sound. His face shows a anger but also manic ecstasy. 'Abaddon: '''You think you're friends can beat me?! When they get here I plan to rip them all apart! Sehahahaha! ''Senshi spits into his open mouth. '''Senshi: I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, you caught me by surprise and drugged me. And now you have me chained to a cross. I wouldn't call that brave. Abaddon: 'You sure like to spit don't you?.... ''He punches Senshi in the gut, making her spit blood onto his face. He licks it off with an evil and beastly look in his eyes. '' '''Abaddon: '''Naive girl! War is not about bravery! It is about the enjoyment of the hunt and the trials of strength! ''He grabs Senshi's neck and squeezes tightly. '' '''Abaddon: '''If I had wanted to I could have snapped you're neck without a second thought but that wouldn't be very fun. Thats why I brought you here, if one wishes to catch a pride of lions, one always lures them with the proper bait. In the case of you're friends, that proper bait, is you. ''He lets go of her neck. she gasps for air, then gets an evil grin on her face. 'Senshi: '''They'll take the bait. That I know. But.... I've died three times already. They're not going to let the count go to four. ''Then she turns to him. '''Senshi: I wonder.... will I break my vow today? Abaddon: 'A vow huh? Sehahahaha! What good are vows in war?! Vows are just like rules and in war there are no rules! ''He clicks his fingers. '' '''Abaddon: '''You have shown be a good deal of vigor and fighting spirit, young naive Senshi. I think you have earned this. ''The gates behind Abaddon opened and a man came in carrying a tray with a tray cover on it. He walked to Abaddon and handed him the tray. Then the man exited through the gates, closing him on his way. Abbadon sits down at a fair distance from Senshi and places the tray on the floor next to him, placing his hand on the top of the tray cover. '' '''Abaddon: '''Bottoms up, Miss Senshi. ''He'll lifts the tray cover from the tray, revealing two plates of food. But the food on the plates isn't just any food. On one plate are a pair of onigiri balls with some thin slices of beef and on the other a chocolate bar. This meal was Senshi's favourite. '' '''Senshi: '''How the hell do you know my favourite foods? Have you been spying? ''She tried to hide it, but her stomach growled. 'Abaddon: '''Oh I know alot of things about you, I have a list of targets in my room and I have researched every single target to the most absolute detail. But anyways.... ''He pushes the tray slightly forward. '' '''Abaddon: '''It seems you're hungry, why don't you come and dig in? Sehahaha *''He grins manicly* '' ''Senshi tries to pull against the chains, trying to get the food. She tried with all her might, but even her monsterous strength couldn't break the chains. 'Abaddon: '''What's the matter? The food's right here. Just grab it. ''Senshi tries harder and harder. eventually she sags, exhausted from her efforts. 'Abaddon: '''Shehahaha. What's the matter? I thought you were tough. Well here. ''He pushes the tray towards her mouth, but the food ends up falling to the ground, where he steps on it, crushing it into the sandy ground. 'Abaddon: '''Oops. My bad. ''He picks up a dirty onigiri ball and holds it up to her. '''Abaddon: You still hungry? I heard your brother once ate two of these lovely dirt balls. Senshi managed to free one of her legs. when she did. She kicked Abaddon so hard in the groin, he flew a foot into the air. Senshi: 'There's more where that came from you sicko. ''Abaddon bent down from the kick, looking as if the kick had had effect. He then lifted his head up and showed the most manic face Senshi had ever seen. His eyes were wide and shone with the colour of madness, his eyebrows were raised and his smile was wider than Senshi had ever thought a smile could go. He looked like kick had no effect on him in terms of pain, if anything he looked like he'd enjoyed it. He then rose up and punched Senshi in the stomach, harder than he did before. Senshi spat blood once again and groaned in pain as Abaddon pushed his fist more and more into her belly. He then whispered in her ear with a threatening tone. '' '''Abaddon: '''Remember this pain, for this is less than half of what my punch can do at it's fullest. ''He then turned around and began to walk towards the gate. He then stopped as he came to the food. '' '''Abaddon: '''Such a shame about this food, I thought you really deserved it. ''He then stamped his foot down, crushing the food and breaking the tray in half. He then ground the food more and more into the dirt with his foot, he then stamped on it one more time and continued walking. As he continued walking he put his hand up. '' '''Abaddon: '''I hope you enjoy you're meal Miss Senshi, Sehahaha. I'll be seeing you real soon. If you're right, your friends should be here by the morning. I want to be here to greet them.... ''He then turns back to Senshi. '' '''Abaddon: '''And to snap their spines and drink their blood! Sehahahahahaha! The Shifting Tide ''Charlie and company were not not looking forward to breaking the news to the rest of the crew. They stepped onto the ship and were greeted with open arms. '''Burakku: Charlie! Good to see you. Sharpshooter: '''Haven't seen you in forever. '''Rex: What's up. That's when Vearth noticed Silver's expression, and Valkerie noticed the lack of their captain. Vearth: 'Hey..... Where's Senshi? ''Charlie looked down started messing around with his foot. '''Charlie: She was taken. With that, the crew tensed up. Burakku drew his sword and put the tip a hairsbreathe away from Charlie's exposed throat. Charlie didn't need to read his mind to know that he would slit his throat. '' '''Burakku:' How? She's a Roronoa for god sake. How could she have been captured?! He calmly stood there, still as a statue and allowed Burakku to point the sword under his unprotected chin Charlie: '''I am sorry... I am so sorry.... I... I couldn't do anything to save her.... ''Burakku then was surprised by the expression Charlie had on his face when he looked up at him. His eyes became very watery looking, he looked nothing like the Charlie the Devil Spawns had met back at Minos Island. He looked so dissappointed in himself, he almost gave off a defeated expression. Until he finnaly smirked in his normal manner, he then lowered his eyebrows and gave a determined and fiery expression. '' '''Charlie: '''But I will bring her back, I swear it. And if I don't I'll kill the bastard that took her and then you can kill me for not saving her! '''Suna: She'll be fine. I mean, she's probably escaped by now. Silver: I'm not so sure. He managed to knock her out, and he probably knows she's a user. The crew looked sollom. Burakku's sword trembled in his hand, though it never strayed from Charlie's neck. Victoria: '''Guys. We're not going to let this guy win. We're going to get her back. '''Kapenta: Yeah. We've believed she was dead before already. We're not going to let that happen again. Laura: 'Do we know where this guy has taken Senshi? ''Burakku poked Charlie's neck. '''Burakku: What do we know about this guy? This Burakku was different. He was the ruthless bounty hunter without mercy. Charlie decided to do the smart thing. His face became silent and serious, he looked directly into Burakku's eyes. Charlie: 'We don't know much, we know that he's dangerous and we know his name. He goes by the name, Abaddon. ''Burakku and Sharpshooter both stiffened. Having both been bounty hunters, they new about this man. '''Sharpshooter: His full name is Lucius D. Abaddon. Burakku: He's the best hunter around. He hunts down high bounty heads, fights them, kills them, then collects their bounties. He's been around since Gold Roger's time. Sharpshooter: '''We have become a bit imfamous around here. What were his exact words? '''Burakku: This is important. He still hadn't lowered the blade. He seemed comfortable having something to occupy his mind. Keeping Charlie as a virtual prisoner allowed him the luxery of not thinking about Senshi's predicament. Charlie: 'His exact words huh? ''Charlie looks away as he flashesback to what Abaddon had said. '' '''Charlie: '''He said something about his fortress being about 5 miles to the south and he also said if we don't get their in 24 hours..... ''He looked straight into Burakku's eyes with a fiery and fierce gaze. '' '''Charlie: '''He said he would kill her. ''With that, Charlie felt everyone go from worried, to down right furious. He saw several images of a woman in purple shooting Senshi in the heart. The only one that didn't have this image was Silver. '''Rex: 5 miles south right? I've got the coordiantes, but there aren't any islands in that direction. Silver: A ship perhaps. Maybe he's waiting for us on a ship. Devil Spawns: Worth a shot. Burakku turned to the other Technicolour pirates. Burakku: Go tell the rest of your crew. We could use as much help as possible. Takeshi: *Smirking* ''Sure thing, I'll tell them what's going down. '''Palmer: '''And I'll set a course for our ship, Charlie are you coming? '''Charlie: '''No... '''Palmer: '''What? Why? '''Charlie: '''I'd rather these guys have someone they can vent their frustrations at, I was there and shouldn't of let Senshi be taken. I was too careless. It's part of my duty as the man who failed them to make sure that they are all alright. *''Looking at the Devil Spawns* ''You're all strong, but you're all still very young. It's my job both as the last generation and as a man who failed you, to make sure each and everyone of you can have justice brought to you. Whatever the outcome. '''Burakku:' Sounds fine by me. You guys okay with that? The rest of the Devil Spawns nodded. Burakku finally lowerred his sword. Then he projected to Charlie. '''Burakku's Thoughts: '''Try anything or move from that spot, and the sword is going into your neck. Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:The Technicolour Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates